Road to Dragons (English) Wiki
Current Event Quests ---- JASON Quest #1 "JASON" Start: 2015/6/3 at 3:00 AM(EDT) /6/3 7:00 AM(GMT) /6/3 3:00 PM(SGT) Finish: 2015/6/15 at 3:00 AM(EDT) / 6/15 7:00 AM(GMT) / 6/15 3:00 PM(SGT) ------------------------------------------------------------ JASON Quest #2 "A JASON Job" Start: 2015/6/3 at 3:00 AM(EDT) /6/3 7:00 AM(GMT) /6/3 3:00 PM(SGT) Finish: 2015/6/15 at 3:00 AM(EDT) / 6/15 7:00 AM(GMT) / 6/15 3:00 PM(SGT) ------------------------------------------------------------ *JASON's Caves* Start: 2015/6/8 at 3:00 AM(EDT) /6/8 7:00 AM(GMT) /6/8 3:00 PM(SGT) Finish: 2015/6/15 at 3:00 AM(EDT) / 6/15 7:00 AM(GMT) / 6/15 3:00 PM(SGT) This quest is unlocked by clearing "JASON". Current Rare Crane Game ---- Sniper 379 Start: 2015/6/11 at 3:00 AM(EDT) /6/11 7:00 AM(GMT) /6/6 3:00 PM(SGT) Finish: 2015/6/16 at 3:00 AM(EDT) /6/16 7:00 AM(GMT) /6/16 3:00 PM(SGT) * Johnny(Rarity 5)　-No.379- * Don Polta(Rarity 5)　-No.358- * Barock(Rarity 5)　-No.985- * Matilda(Rarity 5)　-No.338- *Vell(Rarity 5)　-No.709- [ Mega chance ] * Kairos(Rarity 5)　-No.1035- * Yuri Hojo(Rarity 5)　-No.1033 [ Big chance ] * Watson(Rarity 5)　-No.987- * Grimda(Rarity 5)　-No.954- * Sylvia(Rarity 5)　-No.958- * Shinobu(Rarity 5)　-No.926- * Valist & Jill(Rarity 5)　-No.887- * Wolvol(Rarity 5)　-No.869- * Twinkle(Rarity 5)　-No.807- * Sanders(Rarity 5)　-No.803- * Dundelon(Rarity 5)　-No.682- * Minato Hojo(Rarity 5)　-No.663- * The Masked Veta(Rarity 5)　-No.627- * Gilva(Rarity 5)　-No.592- * Kukul(Rarity 5)　-No.568- * Victor(Rarity 5)　-No.544- * Rideau(Rarity 5)　-No.552- * Belmont(Rarity 5)　-No.511- * FAZ-06S(Rarity 5)　-No.519- * Vira(Rarity 5)　-No.421- [ Super chance ] Welcome to the Road to Dragons (English) Wiki The official English Wiki for Road to Dragons by Acquire. Global release on March 19, 2015! Free iOS Download: http://bit.ly/RTDios Free Android Download: http://bit.ly/RTDandroid A world in which people fight dragons... Over thousands of years, people battled bravely against throngs of dragons, making great sacrifices. As the battle entered its seventh round, the people were finally even with the dragons. But it was then that the Great Disaster struck the world… An army of Giant Gorger Dragons, the true enemy of this world, came and devoured all, destroying everything in its path! And the world was left in darkness. 17 years have passed since... According to a magic tome, a Chosen One exists who shall summon the heroes to serve him. When the Chosen One awakens in the kingdom's capital, the time will have come for this story to begin…. The Units The units in RTD have Fire, Water, Light, Dark, or Neutral attributes. Units with the same type can increase the experience gained while level evolution occurs. Level evolution also has a higher likelihood of being a "Huge success" while using other units with the same attribute/type, and increasing the amount of units used. Evolutions occur when a unit has reaches its highest current available level, the player has enough money, and has other units (usually spirits) to use for Mega Fusion. Once the player has used their units for Level-up Fusion, Evolution or Mega Fusion the units used for the base unit (the one receiving the evolution), the secondary units disappear. Category:Browse